EP030
Summary At a Cinnabar Island port, Alex is looking at souvenirs and considering buying some for Chris. Salvadore tells to him that he has located the pier where a boat will pick them up. Just then, a boat arrives at the pier. Alex, Salvadore and Nikki confirm who they are and the driver identifies himself as Jared, a research and development assistant at the Sayda Lab. The boat sets out, watched by Butch and Cassidy. Cassidy comments that they must be going to see what Giovanni has sent them to take. As the boat sails along, Jared tells Alex and his friends that Professor Oak would have come to pick them up but he is finishing his project as they speak. Alex asks what kind of project it is, though Jared says that he will see. A school of Goldeen jumps out of the water exciting Salvadore. As he concludes that they are pretty incredible, Jared tells him that Goldeen aren't half as incredible as what they are about to see. As the boat arrives at Sayda Island, Jared tells Alex that he won't believe what Professor Oak has done. They walk along a path towards the lab until they hear a strange noise in the distance. Suddenly, an Aerodactyl appears in front of them. They fall to the ground and the Aerodactyl flies away. Alex checks Aerodactyl's data on his Pokedex. Just as Alex shows his surprise at it being an Aerodactyl, Professor Oak appears calling for it to come back. Professor Oak forgets the Aerodactyl's escape to greet Alex. The woman with him introduces herself as Dora, the head of the Sayda Lab. She has been working with Professor Oak's research development team for long time. Alex asks about the Aerodactyl but Professor Oak says they will explain when they get to the lab. Meanwhile, another boat arrives on the beach. Butch and Cassidy jump out and start searching for the Aerodactyl. Inside the lab, there is a large display with life-size reconstructions of all the Kanto Fossil Pokemon. While they are now extinct, their DNA can be studied through the Fossils they left behind, such as the Old Amber that Professor Oak found recently. Dora explains that they already had a fossilized Aerodactyl Egg at the lab before Professor Oak arrived. When Professor Oak found that the DNA of both matched, they got the idea to combine them to bring an Aerodactyl back to life. Alex and his friends congratulate Professor Oak on successfully reviving a Fossil Pokemon, but Professor Oak tells them that congratulations aren't in order. To explain, he opens a door to reveal a lot of destroyed equipment. This had been caused by an explosion when the Aerodactyl was revived. It had then flown straight through a window and escaped. They tried to catch it but have so far failed to even get close to it. A girl appears at the door and asks Alex and his friends who they are. Dora tells them that the girl is Crystal, her sister. Professor Oak says that they need to find the Aerodactyl since it could be dangerous if it crosses the ocean. Up in a tree, Butch and Cassidy are surveying the area. They are ready to concentrate, but Aerodactyl then flies up in front of them. It uses Gust to send them into the bushes below. As they prepare a bigger net, Alex, Nikki, Salvadore and Professor Oak walk along a path calling for Aerodactyl. One of the Farfetch'd appears and so the three follow it. Walking up a hill, Crystal, Dora and Jared also see and follow a Farfetch'd. Both groups meet up at the islands highest point where Crystal informs them that she found the fossilized Egg. They find the Aerodactyl sleeping by a rock and try to sneak up on it. However, Crystal trips and awakens it. The Aerodactyl flies off, though not before Salvadore jumps grabs on to one of its legs. A scared Salvadore asks the Aerodactyl to fly lower, alerting it to his presence and resulting in it trying to shake him off. As the others follow below, Aerodactyl flies over a clearing and Salvadore jumps off. While they check if Salvadore is okay, a net suddenly appears and traps Aerodactyl. Professor Oak asks what is going on and who did this, and it was Butch and Cassidy. Cassidy tells them that they are taking the Aerodactyl. Alex sends out Poliwag, Cassidy sends out Rattata and Butch sends out Krabby. Rattata starts by using Tackle on Poliwag. However, Poliwag dodges and counters with Bubble. Krabby then uses Water Gun which Poliwag also dodges. Crystal then tells Butch and Cassidy that they will pay for messing with Aerodactyl and sends out a Lapras. Alex checks Lapras's data on his Pokedex. Lapras attacks Rattata with Ice Beam and then attacks Krabby with Water Gun. Poliwag now uses a Hydro Pump to send both Pokemon flying back. Lapras finishes with a Water Gun that sends Butch and Cassidy into the air. From within its net, Aerodactyl uses a Hyper Beam to send them blasting off again. This blast broke the net, allowing Aerodactyl to fly away again. It heads towards the ocean but then turns around. Alex guesses that it doesn't want to leave the island. Salvadore wonders if this is because it is scared, which Professor Oak agrees with realizing that it is because it is new to the world. It would also explain why it keeps panicking and flying away from them as well as why it tried to shake away Salvadore. Salvadore wonders why such a powerful Pokemon would be scared of them. Professor Oak replies that a lot of Pokemon don't realize how powerful they are, and its confusion and the actions of Team Rocket have probably made it even more scared of humans. Alex says that they now have to show that they don't mean it any harm. The question is how, and so Professor Oak suggests feeding it. Crystal tells them that they don't know what Pokemon eat but Dora remembers that they found some fossilized seeds near the Egg. Back at the lab, Professor Oak compares the DNA of the seeds to the fruit DNA in their data bank. They find a match and Alex recognizes that it still grows on the island. While Poliwag picks the fruit, Alex comments that all the flying will make it hungry soon. Aerodactyl appears and the humans hide. It eats one of the fruit in the tree and visibly likes it. Professor Oak volunteers to feed it the one they have, but a helicopter appears in the sky. Inside, Cassidy and Butch prepare another capture attempt. Aerodactyl flies off and the helicopter gives chase. As it reaches the ocean, Aerodactyl turns around and uses Whirlwind on the helicopter. Butch is finding it hard to keep control so Cassidy sends a mechanical arm forward to grab Aerodactyl. The helicopter begins to head back to Giovanni so Alex sends out Farfetch'd, which conveniently lands at the islands highest point. Farfetch'd jumps onto the front of the helicopter and uses Fury Attack. This eventually causes the helicopter to blow up. A Hyper Beam from Aerodactyl sends Butch and Cassidy blasting off again. Alex tells Farfetch'd that it was great. Professor Oak comments that now they only need to get Aerodactyl to trust them. As Aerodactyl eats another fruit, the group sneak up on it again. It spots them and stands its ground, so Professor Oak and Alex run forward and try to convince that they are friends with Pokemon. Poliwag, Farfetch'd and Lapras come forward to confirm this. Professor Oak tells it that they trust and care for each other and that they want to be its friend. Aerodactyl stops to consider this but then stands its ground again. Professor Oak is now unsure about the plan but Alex walks forward to offer the fruit to Aerodactyl. Though Aerodactyl is scared, Alex manages to get it to eat the fruit. This makes it happy and it now becomes friendly towards them. Later, Alex holds a basket of fruit above his head and calls Aerodactyl to dinner. Aerodactyl comes up behind his and eats it all in one bite. By the boat, Salvadore and Nikki are getting ready to leave. Crystal heads over to them and asks if they will come back. Alex assures her that they will. Boat starts to head back. However, Aerodactyl follows the boat as they begin to depart. Professor Oak explains that Aerodactyl wants to come along, and Alex happily accepts his newest Pokemon. He throws a Poke Ball and catches it. When the Poke Ball is transferred to Professor Oak's Lab, Nikki informs Alex that Trainers can carry a maximum of six Pokemon with them at one time. As everyone waves goodbye, the boat starts traveling across the ocean. Major Events * Professor Oak meets Butch and Cassidy for the first time * Aerodactyl follows Alex and joins his team * Alex learns that a Trainer can only have six Pokemon on hand at once, and that his extras are automatically sent to reside at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Chris Smith (mentioned only) * Jared (debut) * Butch * Cassidy * Giovanni (mentioned only) * Professor Oak * Dora (debut) * Crystal (debut) Pokemon * Poliwag (Alex's) * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Aerodactyl (Alex's, new, debut) * Rattata (Cassidy's) * Krabby (Butch's) * Lapras (Crystal's, debut) * Goldeen (x3) * Farfetch'd (x7) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes